Snarry Tale
by F.A. Star Hawk
Summary: A little one-shot rip off of Cinderella. With Harry as the lead role, and Severus as the Prince. Includes evil Durselys and Sirius as a Fairy God Father. R&R!


FASH: Hi! This is my very first Harry Potter fic, and it's a Snarry tale! It's basically a rip off of Cinderella, but I suppose once you read the first few sentences, that would be obvious! Severus is very OOC… and he's Bi!

Disclaimer: I may not own any of the characters, but I am borrowing them for a while. Maybe I can convince J.K Rowling to let me keep Snape? Mmmm, Snape….

""-speech

''-thoughts

Once upon a time in a kingdom far, far away, there lived a lovely couple, Count James Potter, and Countess Lily Potter, and they both had a wonderful baby boy whom they named Harry. Sadly, their happiness was not destined to last, for one night, during war, the enemy broke through into their manor and both James and Lily were killed, but as the leader of the army came forward to kill the infant Harry, James and Lily's most faithful servant and friend Albus, took the baby away from the horrid man, but not before the man's sword left a mark on the little ones forehead, a deep cut in the shape of a lightning bolt.

Albus took the boy from the burning wreckage of the house and journeyed to where he knew his only living relative was located, a medium sized house in the village not far from the Potter's manor. He wrote a small letter and left it with the baby on the doorstep, as he slowly walked away, he turned back once. 'I shall see you again Harry James Potter.'

16 years later

"GET UP YOU INSOLENT BOY!" Screamed Harry's Aunt Petunia savagely as she hammered her fist against the small door which opened seconds later.

"Vernon, Dudley and I are going to town for the day, I want the floors scrubbed spotless, the laundry to be done, the windows washed, the dishes cleaned, the garden weeded, the shopping done, the furniture dusted and supper ready before we come home at eight!" She snapped as she thrust a bucket into his hands, her husband coming up behind her. "And if we so much as find an ornament out of place, I'll have your head!" Vernon warned as he and his wife made their way to the door, Dudley coming up behind them, nose in the air as he looked at Harry with a smirk.

Harry watched as his family slammed the door closed, leaving him alone in the house and he sighed sadly as he began to do the chores.

Harry didn't know where he had come from, but apparently he had just shown up in day on his aunt and uncle's doorstep, a letter right beside him, he had no idea why his family seemed to hate him, but he just accepted it, it was part of his daily life now.

His uncle was a merchant, and not a very good one, apparently most of their money came from his Aunt's side of the family, and with all her other family members dead, the amount was slowly dwindling away, it made Harry wonder if his mother was so hell-bent on spending the very last of her inheritance, before she died, but he could only guess, a will was never found with him, so, in the eyes of his family, he was worthless.

"I don't know what I did wrong, or what my parents did wrong, but I wish I knew why they hated me so much." He muttered to himself as he got ready to do his chores, pushing some of his hair out of his eyes, revealing a very peculiar scar…

Hours later Harry finally made his way to the market, it was the only chore he ever looked forward to every week, because all of the few friends he had, were the sons or daughters of merchants, or salesmen.

"Harry!" Hermione, the daughter of the couple who ran a bookshop jumped at him and Harry smiled happily, Hermione had taught him to read and write, something very few could say they could do, even his uncle had trouble with spelling and sentence formation.

"Hello Hermione, how are you today?" He greeted back kindly, Hermione smiled brightly and gave him a small, wrapped parcel. "I just wanted to wish you a happy birthday before I missed you and you had to go back to that horrible family of yours… Go on, open it!" She said excitedly and Harry slowly opened it, and, surprise, surprise, it was a book, something he got every year not that Harry minded, Hermione chose the best books of the shop and gave them to him, and this book looked incredible.

"It's called 'Dancing on the Edge of Fire', I've read it myself and it's wonderful!" Hermione clapped her hands together and Harry gave her a hug. "Thank you Hermione."

After a quick set of goodbyes Harry moved on, deeper into the market place where he had almost finished buying all of the things he needed, when a pair of hands covered his eyes.

"Guess who." "Ron, I know it's you." "Damn." Harry turned around and looked at the red head that was holding something behind his back. Ron's father was more than likely the best merchant in the town, but when you had seven children, even that couldn't make life too much easier.

"What do you have there Ron?" Ron smiled brightly. "Me, Fred and George got this for you, thought you'd like it." And he held out an intricately carved dagger. "It's not sharp or anything, it's just for show, but it's a beauty." Harry slowly took hold of it, finger running along the cool metal which glinted in the light, on the brass handle was an odd design of curving lines and on each side there was on glass jewel that sparkled emerald green, like Harry's eyes.

"It's amazing." He said in little more that a whisper and Ron smiled proudly. "I knew you'd like it, besides, it's not everyday my best friends turns seventeen." "Thank you, I love it." "I'll be sure to tell Fred and George that, but for now, I have to go back and help dad with his shop, or mom will kill me." "Bye." "See you later Harry."

This was turning out to be one of the best birthday's Harry ever had, some of the food vendors in the town knew it was Harry's birthday, and decided to give him special prices, leaving Harry with a small bit of pocket money, but it was pocket money none the less, something for food when the Dursley's decided he'd done something wrong and starved him.

He was cheerfully walking back towards the Dursley residence, eyes focused on the ground, when he bumped, rather harshly, into someone, sending the both of them sprawling on the ground.

Harry was the first to sit up and he began apologizing profusely to the figure in black, the person had a dark hood up so Harry could see any facial features, and the cloak hid the form of the body from him, so he didn't know if it was a man or woman.

"I'msorryit'sallmyfaultIshouldhavebeenwatchingwhereIwasgoingand-" His ranting was interrupted by a deep chuckle. "It's quite alright, I'm afraid I wasn't very watchful either." Said a rich, deep, accented voice that sent shivers down Harry's spine. The man got up and held out his hand, Harry slowly placed his hand in the other and was hoisted up, he blushed and quickly started walking around the man when.

"Wait, you dropped this." Harry turned to see his new book in the man's grasp and he walked forward and grasped it. "Thank you." He said with a blush as he look down, placing the book in his basket. "Dancing on the Edge of Fire? It' a wonderful book, I suggest you begin reading it as soon as possible." Said the man in an amused voice as he turned t and walked away.

Harry watched as the man disappeared into the crowd before shaking his head and mentally berating himself. 'Come on Harry, now you're behind schedule.'

And he quickly made his way home.

Severus Snape, Prince of the Kingdom of Hogwarts, (Ha! I'm unoriginal!) and currently twenty five and without a love interest, was bombarded by his mother the minute he entered the throne room.

"SEVERUS ALEXANDER SNAPE! Take off the black cloak this instant and look me in the eye!" Andrea Snape, Queen of Hogwarts demanded her son as King Alexander watched on in dry amusement.

Severus sighed and removed his dark cape, letting his royal robes show. "Yes mother?" He asked quietly as he looked her straight in the eye, which apparently made her angrier.

"HOW DARE YOU GO OUT WHEN YOU KNEW THAT THE BALL STILL HAD PREPERATIONS TO BE LOOKED OVER!" She took a deep breath and sighed dramatically. "You will be the death of me." Andrea said, she had dark blue eyes, light brown hair and her pale skin was the only physical feature her son had inherited.

"Listen to you mother, you must get married, we don't care to who, knowing you preferences, we don't care whether their female or not, just get married and take over the throne." Alexander said in an almost desperate tone of voice. He had black hair and eyes and dark skin, he seemed to be the very opposite of his wife.

Severus sighed. "But haven't I told you already, I don't want to marry someone who sees me only as a way to climb to the top of the social status ladder."

"We know honey." The queen said in a soothing voice as she got off her throne and made her way towards her son. "But you have to take over." She wrapped her arms around him, quite an amusing sight seeing as Severus was 6.1" and she was only 5.3". "You're father and I are getting old, and if you don't take over the throne soon, I'm afraid some other kingdom will strike in our moment of weakness." She looked up at him, her eyes obnoxiously large and her lips quivering, Severus sighed again. "Alright, I'll try and find someone suitable at this ball." Andrea gave a yip of joy before bounding back up to her throne.

Severus was deep in thought along the way to his rooms, that boy he had bumped into, he was a very interesting fellow, slim, tanned, with black hair and bright green eyes, in other words, he was gorgeous and Severus wondered why he had never seen the boy before today, he disguised himself and went to the village at least once a week, ever since he had been fifteen. And the boy's manners seemed very natural. Severus smiled lightly when he thought back to the boy's apology. 'I wonder… Will he be at the ball?'

"Ahh. Severus my boy, what has got you smiling, I thought you were still sour about the ball that is coming up tomorrow." Severus turned in the direction of the grandfatherly old voice. "Hello Ablus. I was just thinking of someone I met in town today." Severus said with an acknowledging nod of his head, raising an eyebrow when the grandfatherly man smiled. "Oh, is there a potential love interest? Your mother will be pleased." Severus smiled slightly and shook his head. "No, not a love interest, just an acquaintance, I don't even know his name." 'Although…' He quickly passed Albus and made his way to his room, his dark sanctuary.

(As much as I would love to describe his room, I think I'll get on with the fic.)

The Dursley's had come home, practically bubbling over with excitement, a Ball would be held for the Bi Prince to chose himself a bride, or husband, and Petunia and Vernon thought their ikkle Dudley-Wudley/Dudley-kins would win over the prince. (Harry shuddered at the thought.) They had gone into town to get some custom fit robes for him, to 'slim' his figure. Harry thought that no amount of 'the right colour' or 'texture' could ever make Dudley appear fit, not that he said that out loud, he didn't want to be beaten into a bloody pulp by Vernon. He quietly slipped away into his small room that was barely large enough to fit his small, ratty bed, and began to read his new book, silently wondering about the mystery man.

The next day had been hell for Harry, the ball would be that night so he was rushed around, doing various chores, he had to pick up Dudley's suit, which turned out to be the most obnoxious shade of fuchsia that he had ever seen, but he finally understood how Dudley looked slim in it, people would be to busy starring at the obscene colour of it to notice how pudgy he was. Harry practically had to hold back the vile in his throat once Dudley had put it on and started walking in it. If the sight wasn't so disturbing, it would be hypnotic.

Severus's day wasn't any easier, after making some last minute preparations, his mother brought in a tailor to make him a robe fit for the occasion, and after standing for what seemed like hours un end, he was let go to do whatever he pleased for the few remaining hours before the ball started. 'I wonder if that boy will be there.'

Harry watched out the window as the Dursley's left, over an hour early, Dudley was already getting a few looks, but the stupid trio thought that they were jealous of him, instead of being, well, highly disturbed.

Harry sighed and slumped onto the floor, he had already finished his chores, and no doubt that the Dursley's wouldn't be back till as late as they possibly could, and he had absolutely nothing to do, he had finished reading his book last night, and it was a very interesting piece of literature, just like the man in black had said, but now, Harry felt very… Restless.

"Cliché as it may be, I'd rather be at the ball were people can openly laugh at my ratty clothes, then be here all alone."

(Here comes the amusement factor.)

Suddenly, out of nowhere, a tall man with long dark hair and black robes appeared in front of him, he would have looked very threatening, if it weren't for the fact that he was smiling, and was surrounded by shining bits of pink light.

"Hello Harry my boy, I am Sirius, your ….. Godfather." Sirius muttered a word that Harry couldn't quite make out. "What was that?" "I'm your f…ry Godfather." Sirius blushed at Harry's questioning gaze. "I'm you fairy Godfather okay! Now tell me what you want and I'll grant your wish and whatnot." Harry had finally noticed the translucent wings on Sirius's back and he stifled a giggle.

"Well, if it wouldn't be too much trouble, I'd like to go to the ball tonight…" Harry looked up at the man… er… Fairy, who was proudly puffing out his chest. "Trouble, are you sure that's all you want?" He whipped out a dark wooden wand and started muttering something, and soon enough, Harry, felt himself being engulfed in bright light.

When he could finally see again, he looked down and gasped. He was in the most beautiful emerald green robes he had ever laid eyes upon; the shade matched his eyes exactly, and sliding his foot from under them, he saw his feet were now clasped inside a pair of black leather boots with just a bit of heel to make him an inch taller. "Thank you." He whispered as he looked up at his… Godfather, who looked very proud of himself. "Sirius Black's power knows no bounds!" He began to cackle evilly, but stopped when he noticed Harry was giving him a strange look. "Ahem… Anyways, how do you plan on getting to the ball? A carriage, a boat, an automobile, an airplane, a broom a-" Harry held up his hands. "Um, I don't know what half the stuff you said is, and I can just walk to the palace from here, it won't start for another hour."

Sirius looked deflated, then smirked. "You won't want to do long distance in those shoes, a word of friendly advice, just let me get you a carriage so that your feet will hurt after and not before the ball." Harry looked a little uncertain, but nodded, causing his… Godfather to practically jump in joy, his wings fluttering madly.

"ALRIGHT! Let's make some MAGIC!"

Thirty painful minutes later, Sirius had finally made a carriage, a normal one, pulled by two white horses, horses who didn't occasionally grow fangs, growl, have their eyes turn red, burst into flames, change colour every thirty seconds or were able to talk, just normal, regular, everyday, pure white horses.

"Sorry about those bursting into flames ones, I really thought that those horses were going to be normal that time." Sirius rubbed his chin thoughtfully as Harry carefully made his way past the horses and the driver, who used to be a lizard, and got into the carriage with the help of the doorman.

"Oh! I almost forgot, the spell wears off at midnight, so you'd best get out of the palace before then." Harry nodded once before he asked a question that had been scratching at his curiosity. "Sirius, if you knew I'd be dancing, why's you give me shoes that would kill me feet?" Sirius smiled. "They won't really hurt your feet, their enchanted! I just told you that so you wouldn't decide to walk to the palace and get the bottom of your robes all dirty." Harry smiled slightly. "Thank you Sirius." "No problem and enough with the goodbyes, you got to get to that ball!" Brandishing his wand like a weapon, he swished it towards the horses and a cracking noise, much like a whip, filled the air. And then, they were off!

It took them around twenty minutes to get to the ball, so they were right on time, as they pulled up to the front of the castle Harry saw many carriages waiting outside. 'I suppose no one enjoys being fashionably late.'

Harry slowly got out of the carriage, walking up the great step to the opened front doors, the two guards on either side gave him apprising looks, causing him to blush and quicken his pace. Once he was finally inside he realized that he had absolutely no clue where to go and he sighed as he began to wonder the seemingly endless halls.

For Severus, there were other things that were seemingly unending, like the line of men and women wanting to dance with him, and all the parents telling him what a wonderful match he'd make with their son or daughter. It was actually quite annoying, but then, a swishing of emerald caught his eye and he turned quickly, a smile forming on his face, the boy from yesterday was currently walking around the edge of the ball room, nearly immersed in the shadows, but Severus knew it was him.

Harry had finally found the ball room, but he kept close to the wall, in the shadows, afraid that his uncle, aunt or cousin would pop up from out of nowhere and scream bloody murder at him. He was observing the dancers, trying to find a familiar face, when he saw a tall man dressed in black come towards him, and by the looks of all the other people in the room, this man, was the prince.

"Hello again, may I have this dance?" Harry instantly recognized his voice, the man he bumped into yesterday, was the prince?! "O-okay." Harry stuttered with a blush on his cheeks, he was sure he was going to screw up; he didn't know how to dance!

He blushed even more as he realized that everyone was watching him, he kept his face down, not wanting anyone to know it was him, especially not his 'family.'

Severus was in heaven, this young man was adorable and graceful, a perfect combination. 'I think I've found my soul mate.' Sadly, the dance could not last forever, and as soon as it ended it seemed as though the young man was ripped away from him and replaced with someone else.

Harry quickly made his way back to a shadowy corner, but he was stopped along the way by a certain pair of his friends.

"Hermione, Ron!" "Harry, what are you doing here, I wouldn't have thought those monster would let you come." Ron said as he glanced at Harry's outfit. "Let alone get you an outfit like that." Hermione swiftly pushed Ron to the side, smiling at the red head before turning to Harry. "They don't know you're here, right?" Harry nodded and Hermione sighed. "Well, I spotter your cousin-" "It would be hard not to, just look at that colour." Hermione gave Ron a look. "Anyways, he, and you aunt and uncle were trying to find out who you were, you'd better try and stay away from Prince Severus, or else they may find the need to 'investigate' and find out that you're here." Harry smiled, Hermione always gave good advice. "Thanks 'Mione, I'll be sure to stay out of sight." And he crept back into the shadows, watching with a small smile on his face as Ron asked Hermione to dance, a blush on his face, and Hermione bashfully accepted.

Harry had made his way outside, sighing a he dropped himself on a bench near some rose bushes, smiling as a gentle stillness surrounded him; he could only hear the soft trickling of water from a fountain, the faint sound of music, a soft breathing by his ear…WAIT A MINUTE!

Harry quickly turned around and nearly fell off the bench when he caught sight of Prince Severus, bent over slightly, his face nearly level with Harry's. "Uhm… Hello?" "Hello, do you mind if I sit down?" Severus asked and Harry shook his head quickly, a blush spreading onto his face as the prince sat down beside him, very close to him to.

"What's your name?" Severus asked, and was delighted when the young man beside him turned a dazzling shade of pink. 'I just want to hug him and never let go!' (That's how I would feel! SQUEE!)

"Harry." 'Harry, Harrryyyyy…' Severus rolled the name around in his mind, smile growing. "Is there a last name to go with that?" Harry was about to reply, when.

"Prince Severus! Prince Severus!" Harry quickly ran and ducked behind a hedge when he heard the annoying voice of his cousin, who was quickly approaching the Prince, panting like he'd run five miles.

Severus rolled his eyes, this stupid boy had been chasing after him all evening, he had thought he'd finally lost him somewhere in the crowd, but apparently he was wrong. 'And it seems that Harry's gone off somewhere, to get away from this nuisance no doubt, can't say I blame him.' Severus sighed as he resolved to get rid of the purple nightmare before Harry wondered off to far. 'Stupid fat hobbit.' (I just had to say that! It describes Dudley so well!)

Harry, after seeing his cousin try and 'woo' Severus knew he had to turn his eyes away, the urge to laugh, cough and upchuck was almost to hard to quell. He slowly crawled behind a taller hedge and got back up on his feet, walking further into the garden. 'Boy do I feel sorry for him, but at least he doesn't get beat up by Dudley on a daily basis.'

He walked in the direction of where the sound of trickling water was emanating from, and found himself in front of a beautiful fountain, the water glowing silver in the moon and starlight. 'It's so peaceful here, I want to stay forever.' He thought wistfully as he sat on the edge of the fountain, letting the sound of flowing water sooth away his worries and troubles.

Severus had finally gotten rid of the ignorant little knob, by blackmailing him, kind of, it was more like threatening to give him the death sentence if he bugged him anymore, but that's close enough, so now he was searching the gardens high and low for Harry, God that boy could hide well, and he probably wasn't even trying any more. 'God, mother really does like plant life to much.' He entered a small clearing and his breath caught in his throat. There he was, like an angel come down to earth. 'He's absolutely breathtaking, I've thought it before and I'll think it again, I think I've found my soul mate.'

He slowly walked up and noticed that Harry's eyes were closed so he gave a small cough, smiling as the emerald orbs opened and stared directly at him.

"Good evening Harry." Severus walked forward and sat himself beside Harry… Again. "I don't believe you answered my question." He looked over Harry's features, eyes landing on an odd looking mark behind his hair.

"Umm, Prince Severus?" Harry asked as Severus leaned forward, hand slowly moving his hair out of the way to view his scar, Harry was sure he heard Severus gasp and frowned. His scar wasn't that bad, sure every once in a while someone would see and comment on it, asking how he got it, not that he remembered, but they certainly hadn't stared for a long period of time and ran their fingers over it.

"Harry." Severus asked softly, looking over the mark that Albus had told him about countless times before. "Does you last name, happen to be Potter?" Harry looked at him oddly, his uncle had called him Potter, and his mother was his aunt's sister, and 'Potter' was his father, so… "Yes, why?" Harry blinked curiously. 'What's he going on about?'

He didn't know! … He didn't know? Why didn't he know about his parents? Albus told Severus that he had left the boy with his only family, so wouldn't the family had told him about his parentage, and his inheritance. He was about to ask the boy who his family was, when the giant clock in the tower started to chime. Severus looked up at it in annoyance, but when he looked back down, he saw Harry was running away, quite quickly too.

"HARRY WAIT!" But it was no use, Harry didn't stop running he quickly slid through the crowd, but as soon as Severus entered there were men and women clutching to his limbs, not letting go, no matter how much he yelled at them. So with great remorse, he watched as the emerald eyed boy vanished from his sight. 'I will find you, Harry Potter, I don't know why you left, but I'll find you, I promise.'

Harry had to run most of the way to his family's house, no matter how hard the 'horses' ran, they couldn't stay horses forever, and soon the carriage, the footman, and driver were all in their original forms, a salamander, a newt, and two stray ally cats.

As he locked himself in his room he couldn't help but wonder. "Did he know my parents or something? I wish could have stayed longer, but I suppose I'll be content knowing that he would rather talk to me than Dudley, although, I'm sure that that's the case for most people, they just don't show it." He smiled lightly and went to sleep on his too small, uncomfortable bed.

Meanwhile, back at the palace.

"WHAT!" Queen Snape screamed as Severus retold his story. "Harry is ALIVE! We never heard from his relative and thought he was dead!" She turned to her husband. "Get Albus here, NOW!" And King Snape, who happened to be very insecure around Queen Snape while she was in one of her 'moods' quickly obliged.

Albus entered the room, blue eyes twinkling, just like they always did and Queen Snape asked the first question that popped into her head. "Who are Harry Potter's relatives?" He smiled and looked to Severus. "You met him at the ball last night? I knew it was him, he looks just like his father, except for his eyes." He straightened up. "You may want to brace yourselves for this your highnesses, his relatives are…" He took a deep breath. "The Dursley's."

It was so silent you could hear a pin drop from a mile away, the calm before the storm, and speaking of the storm.

"WHAT!" "GOOD HEAVENS!" "THEM?! WHY WOULD YOU LEAVE A CHILD WITH SUCH HORRIBLE PEOPLE?!" Said the King, Queen and Prince all at once.

Albus shrugged his shoulders. "They are the only family he has, I thought it would have been better for him, growing up with his own kin, but I suppose not." He sent a look towards Severus. "I suppose you'll want to go find hi-" He didn't even finish before Severus left in a rush.

"… Well, this would be interesting to watch, he doesn't know where they live. But sadly, I have duties to tend to, good evening your highnesses."

Severus had made it halfway to the town before he realized that it was one in the morning and he didn't want to drag his love out of bed and go riding off into the sunrise, that just wasn't how it was done. 'First thing in the morning, I'll start a search for him.'

Sadly for Harry, his first thing in the morning was to make breakfast for a bunch of grumpy, sleep deprived Dursley's, who had stayed behind at the palace longer than they were supposed to so that they could try and speak to Prince Severus 'one on one'. They apparently thought that when he threatened to kill Dudley in the garden, he was making a joke and that it was an invitation to 'woo' him some more privately. They had finally been kicked out by one of the guards at around two in the morning and the coach and hoses had been asleep, waking the coach was easy, but the horses… not so much, so they had stayed up till three in the morning, and were currently very pissed off, and they were fully ready to blame Harry for it.

"Our beds were not made properly, they were horribly uncomfortable, I must not have had any sleep because of your slacking ways!" Petunia moaned and Vernon nodded. "And the stairs, as I went up them, they creaked and cracked, the noise began waking me up and by the time I was back in bed, I couldn't sleep." Dudley whined, his mother wrapping her arms around him.

Harry refused to say. 'I made your damn bed the way I do every day ands the reason the stair make noise is because they strain from holding your weight.' And turned to his uncle, who would surely have the worst things to say, he always did after all.

"Petunia and Dudley are right, the bed was horribly made, the pillows were to fluffy, the mattress to hard, the blankets must have tears in them that you haven't sewn up, for I was so cold in the night I could not sleep, the stairs made to much noise because you've worn them out with all your trudging around. The window didn't keep the wind out, even though it was closed, you must have broken it, and I could hear owls all night long, that and a great sounding of snore that must have come from you!"

Harry reddened with anger, his uncle never shut the window, of course you could hear owls, they had a nest right by their bedroom, Dudley snored, not him, the sheets were perfectly fine, the pillows were wonderfully soft, and the mattress was probably stiff from all the weight, how dare they blame him for things he had no control over. He was about to tell them just what had gone through his mind, when someone rushed through the door.

Peter Pettigrew, (BOO! BOO! DIE!) who was a fairly close friend to the Dursely's had come in and babbled something that no one could quite understand.

"Just get it out man." Vernon finally said and with a final gasp. "The royal family is coming to town, and they say that they want to meet a family called the Dursley's! And you're the only Dursley's in this town!" The three Dursley's looked at him for a moment, before bursting out into grins. (Eww.)

"I knew that Prince Severus found you charming! Ohh! My little Dudley-kins is going to make me the mother of a royal!" Petunia said as she hugged her child and Vernon beamed. "We must dress in our best clothes, and…" He turned to Harry. "You, must stay out of the way! I'll lock you in your room if I have to boy, don't jeopardize my son's chance at being King!"

'I think he means 'Queen'.' Harry thought as he made his way to his room, wondering why the hell the royal family would be coming here. 'Maybe they want to give them all restraining orders.' He grinned at that thought and shut his door, ignoring the commotion downstairs.

The Dursley's had dressed up in the clothes they had worn last night and had run Peter out of the house by the time the royal family showed up. All together they looked very… Nauseating, Dudley in fuchsia, Petunia in neon orange, and Vernon in sky blue and neon yellow. (Ewwww.)

"Ahhh. Your majesties." Vernon said as the carriage stopped outside his house, he and his family quickly piled out onto the lawn. As soon as the Queen, King, Prince and Royal Advisor (Albus) came out of the carriage he started speaking again. "I'm sure we all know why you're here, to ask for Dudley's hand in marriage." He didn't notice that the four turned a sickly green at the thought. "And I want you to know, I approve full heartedly." They turned an even bolder shade of green then before and Albus coughed slightly.

Snapping himself out of his disgusted stupor, Severus quickly strode up to the fat man, his face back to its normal colour.

"Listen, Mr. Dursley, I have not come here for your son, I've come here for your nephew! Now, where is he?!" Vernon suddenly went white, then red.

"WHAT NEPHEW! I have NO nephew! You MUST be mistaken!" He yelled, it would have been intimidating, if Severus wasn't taller than him by three inches.

"We know that Harry Potter is somewhere in this house, bring us to him." He King demanded in an icy cold voice, the Queen nodding. "Yes, if you don't, you shall have certain… Consequences to face." She smiled evilly.

"There is no Harry Potter here!" Vernon yelled as he quickly ushered his family in and he slammed the door shut.

Severus rubbed his chin in thought. "What now?" His mother gleefully squealed. "Let's burn the house down!" King Alexander sweatdropped. "Now now honey, that might hurt someone, such as, our future son in law." Queen Andrea rubbed her hands together. "Right, well then, we'll just have to knock down their front door, we're allowed to, we're the royal family!" And she quickly started ramming herself into the door.

"Um… Dearest? There is an easier way to do this." King Alexander coughed slightly and Queen Andrea blushed at her 'forward' behavior. "You're right. GUARDS!"

After the Prince and King had calmed down the Queen, they quickly entered the house, the stupid people forgot to lock the door, and as mad a Vernon was, he couldn't go against royal orders, so he and his family watched in anxiety as they got closer and closer to Harry's room.

Harry was _trying_ to go to sleep, key word was trying, but _someone_ seemed to keep opening doors and slamming them closed. 'Maybe uncle Vernon is pissed off because the royal family hates him.' He snickered to himself, but nearly fell off his bed when his door burst open. 'WTF?!'

Rushing into the small room, which seemed very claustrophobic with three more people in the room, and Harry's eyes widened when he saw who the three people were. "What are you doing here?"

Severus, being uncharacteristically emotional, practically broke into tears and glomped onto Harry for all he was worth, causing the already tense boy to practically fall off the bed, again.

"A-hem. Sorry to interrupt Severus." Albus began kindly. "But I think you might be scarring young Mr. Potter."

Severus somehow de-latched himself from Harry and looked him straight in the eyes. "Do you know who your parents were?" "…." Harry blinked. "…… No?" Severus, Alexander, Andrea and Albus all looked equally pissed off.

"We'll leave you to clear things up for him. We have… Some unfinished business to take care of." Queen Andrea cracked her knuckles as she, Alexander and Albus quickly exited the room.

Taking a deep breath, Severus prepared to tell Harry about his parents.

(I'm to lazy to write all about this and you already know about his parents from the first part of the fic, so let's just skip over this part aaaannnddd SMILE! click)

Harry seethed, they had known, those stupid people who were supposed to be his family had known about his parents, and they hadn't even bothered to tell him! 'Oh when I'm through with them…'

"Harry, I know that this must be hard on you." Severus scooped him into his arms, causing Harry to blush at the close proximity. "But… I'm willing to help you through it…" Harry looked up at Severus curiously, both of them were blushing timidly. "Wh-what do you mean by that?" Harry asked as his blush intensified, making him look like a cherry. (A very cute cherry.)

"Harry, I would like to ask… If you would… Marry me." Severus was sure his voice went up a few decibels on the last two words, but he would never admit to squeaking.

Harry stared at Severus for a moment, he hardly knew the man, but, he felt so… Liberated around him, he wasn't sure what to do.

'Don't do it!' Yelled his conscience, meanwhile. 'Go on! Go on!' Screamed his heart. (God, that's corny.) And Harry slowly made up his mind.

Severus was beginning to lose what little hope he had in the first place, but it was all restored when he heard a muttered. "Okay." From Harry.

Once again, Severus failed to control his absolute joy, not like we expected him to anyways, quickly brought his face to Harry's and sealed their lips with a passionate kiss.

Harry was pretty much dumbstruck for the first few seconds of the kiss, but shyly began kissing back, opening his moth slowly to the probing tongue at the seem of his lips and bashfully running his tongue along Severus's, much to the other man's 'hapiness.'

And since I don ot want to overstep the boundaries of the PG-13 fic, let us just say that certain things-that-will-not-be-named happened.

Flash Forward Too The Future.

"I now pronounce you-" Harry couldn't believe this was actual happening to him! He was marrying the prince, had his relative exiled from the kingdom, and had his closest friends witness his marriage, life was, for the first time he could remember in life, great.

"You may now kiss the husband." Looking deeply into each others eyes, their lips slowly met in a soul searing kiss, earning a great amount of applause from the crowd.

And just before they pulled back, Severus whispered in his ear, and there will be more to come, the honeymoon is next." The meaning behind those word cause Harry to blush, but a smile soon lit up his eyes. 'Life is most definitely wonderful.'

Fin

FASH: Yeah, not my best fic, but it is almost fourteen pages long, so you can't say I didn't try, not to much S/H action, but I think it was kind of cute, of course, in the world of fanfiction, it is not the author/authoresses opinion that matters, but the readers, so if you would be so kind as to review, I'd love to know what you think of my story, but no flames please, constructive criticism only.


End file.
